The spectrum and backhaul resources of telecommunication networks are limited. As these networks communicate an increasing amount of data, congestion, delay, and failed connections become more common. Voice calls, video calls, and other real-time communications are often dropped, web pages load slowly, and movies must repeatedly pause in order for their buffers to refill. With such demands and limited resources, some priority must be given to certain types of network traffic. To provide such priority, telecommunication networks associate traffic with quality-of-service (QoS) classes. Such classes may refer to specific types of applications or service (e.g., voice calling, network browsing, etc.), different data types, different service categories, etc. Traffic of a higher priority QoS class may receive a better allocation of resources (e.g., frequency blocks, etc.) than traffic of a lower priority QoS class. Further, the QoS classes may be assigned different weights that affect the impact of the priorities. This weighting scheme, however, is static, with weights of QoS classes not changing with circumstances. For example, because of the static weighting scheme, traffic associated with a lower priority QoS class may receive a worse allocation of resources than necessary during a time when network services are not in demand.